The Parting Shot
by obsidians
Summary: Rufus trains Elena to be his sex slave and then gives her a gift for her birthday and a chance to say goodbye to her former colleagues. Warning: Non-Con and dark lemons.


"So, Elena's coming back today? Lucky gal that Rufus chose her to accompany him on his six-month vacation" Reno said as he walked into Tseng's office and flung himself down on his couch without permission.

"She was his security, it wasn't like she was on vacation as well" Tseng reminded him as he continued with his paperwork.

"Hey when he picks someone, that person gets all the perks when off duty. Mind you, Elena does have a stick up her ass and really doesn't know how to have fun" Reno groused.

Elena followed Rufus, she was wearing a short black coat and kept her eyes obediently down while she walked into her former office.

Rufus studied her for any reaction but there was none but a worshipful look from her directed at him as she refused to acknowledge anyone who greeted her by her former name. Whom they were addressing no longer existed to her.

She obediently followed every direction from him these days as she'd been taught through a combination of: brainwashing and using the Stockholm Syndrome techniques to make her fall in love with him. Now she was the perfect submissive lover to him and he owned her completely.

Rufus smirked that she would now sever all ties of her former life that day from who she'd had been: a tough, independent' sexless young woman, to who she was now: a sexy woman completely dependent on him in every way, who lived to serve him. This was her final trial as well.

He strode ahead of her with arrogant confidence as she silently walked behind him with her head downcast as he'd taught her, she'd learned so much during her training and such trials he'd had to put her through but he certainly achieved spectacular results.

Elena felt conflicted about what she was about to do but knew she didn't want to disappoint her beloved Master, she would sooner die then lose his love!

Rufus reached the conference room and flung open the door. "Hello everyone" he greeted them with a cocky grin and had a seat.

"Mr. President, Elena" Tseng greeted them.

"Did you bring us any souvenirs?" Rude asked her.

"You have fun slacking off, Rookie?" Reno asked her and frowned when she didn't respond to any of them of them.

"Slut, you can assume your natural state now that the door's closed. Present" Rufus barked at her from where he was seated.

Elena nervously licked her lips and she was ashen but let her jacket fall from her and got on the floor just in front of him with her legs spread, with butt on her heels and laced her fingers behind her neck and downcast her eyes. All three Turks had their eyes bulge out of their head that she was completely naked. She wore only a white leather dog collar and even her genitals were bare and her formerly short hair had been allowed to grow out past her shoulders. Her nipples have been pierced and she had a large ring on either exposed tip and she had the brand of the symbol for the house of Shinra branded onto her right hip.

"Elena, what's the meaning of this?" Tseng snapped as he rose up in his seat.

"Sit down" Rufus told him and Tseng did.

"Elena no longer exists; this is Slut. You are all sworn to be obedient to my every command and that includes her. I was in need of a new companion and thought I might take the liberty of training someone already under my command. I like my women to be totally submissive to me. So, I've been training her since we were gone and you're looking at my dream girl. She will do anything I tell her to and balks at nothing in order to satisfy me. Oh, she resisted me a lot at first and didn't like her new training but she learned. Isn't she lovely?" He said stroking her head and she seemed to glow as she basked in his attention as she leaned into his caress like an amorous cat.

Rufus was proud of his creation. The woman that Elena had been had adored the colour pink and now she was a lovely living vision of flawless pink: from the soft pink of her pale curvy body, to the roseate tips of her pouting nipples, to the darker pink proudly peeking out from her exposed vulva. She was beautifully displayed uninterrupted from her head to her bare feet and he owned every inch of her.

FLASHBACK

Elena had trustingly disembarked Rufus's airship and followed him into his private island estate house. She'd surrendered her gun without question when he'd asked her to. She was wholly unaware she was walking into a trap he'd devised for her alone.

Rufus was almost giddy with excitement when he took her to her sparse training cell that contained only the specially designed bondage equipment he'd ordered with an adjoining washroom and a plain cell to lock her into with only a toilet and sink it in and naked bed. It was large and spacious and he held the only key for the impenetrable lock. He acted like nothing was abnormal as he insisted on showing her to her room and she didn't seem to question the two guards escorting them.

"This is it" he said as he flicked on the lights and she frowned at the room painted starkly white, it was filled only with large four poster bed with various straps on it and no sheets or blankets of any sort. The rest of the furniture looked like something out of nightmare.

"What is this?" She asked him.

With a nod from Rufus, she was seized by the two guards. She fought and managed to bloody one man's nose before she was put into wrist cuffs and her legs were clipped widely apart to the two rings on the floor and a winch lowered a suspension bar. Her wrists were clipped to that and her struggling body was drawn taut as it was raised. "Let me go" she demanded. But Rufus had no intention of doing that.

Rufus just looked at her. "You will response only to Slut, you will speak only when spoken to by me and I give you permission to speak" he said in a controlled voice. "You will address me as Master from now on. Those are your basic commands for now" he ordered her.

"Fuck this shit" she said and gasped when he slapped her across the face and she spat in his in defiance.

"Failure to obey to my commands will force me to punish you accordingly. You are the one who shall earn those punishments and I shall oversee your training as I see fit" he said. "Now you must be prepared for your new life by removing all traces of your old one" he said and Elena turned pale when he removed her tie and began undoing each button on her shirt while she protested this. He spread it back on either side of her healthy chest when it was fully unbuttoned and regarded her pink bra. "It fastens in the front" he said as he examined it. "Were you trying to make this easy on me?" he asked her as he undid the clip and her full breasts sprang free in all their naked glory. She cried out in protest as Rufus took them both into his hands and toyed with the heavy globes. "So pretty and pale" he said as he gave them a squeeze and then played with them and their hardening buds to his heart's content until she was beside herself and blushes suffused her cheeks. "Only your master is allowed to undress you" he explained to her as he accepted a pair of scissors from one of the leering guards and cut away her jacket, shirt and bra while suckling her sweetmeats like starving baby. Elena shrieked in protest how it made her groin throb in an unfamiliar way. She was soon bared to the waist and half of her clothes lay in ruins around her feet.

"Cover me" she cried when Rufus turned his attention to her pants and undid the button and pushed them down as low as they would go on her straddled legs and then did the same to her matching panties.

"Only your master is allowed to touch your most private place because he owns it and all of you: heart, body and soul. Unless he orders you to be with another man" Rufus said and Elena cried out as her virgin pussy was subjected to the same treatment her breasts had received. She blushed painful as he toyed with her golden curls, ran his fingers amorously through them and pressed and spread apart her lips to attack her untouched sheath where no one had ever touched her before until she was almost hysterical. He stopped and let her recover while he snipped away the remainder of her uniform, removed her shoes and socks and examined her trembling body from head to toe. He was pleased with what he saw, she had well-toned hourglass figure and her breasts were surprisingly lush. She had a compact, almost buxom figure with a tiny waist and nicely flared hips that led to long legs. She was simply a beautiful woman in her prime.

"Cover me, let me go. I won't tell anyone" she pleaded, humiliation overcoming all her training.

"You're a virgin?" Rufus asked her.

She nodded and choked back tears.

"Let's see if you have any spirit" Rufus declared and got on his knees before her and firmly held her toned bottom in place while he painted his name on her virgin cooze with his tongue over and over again. The way the letters were shaped left no part of her untouched until her cries of protest turned to moans she suppressed until her first bodily orgasm tore involuntarily from her throat and she went limp in her bondage as her legs gave out at the intensity of her release.

"I'm well pleased that you're a passionate woman, Slut" he complimented the panting woman. "Now, I'll be merciful take your virginity right away so you don't have to dwell on the inevitable. It's the least I can do" Rufus said as if doing her a great favour.

Elena cried out as she was released. Shaken and pale, she was dragged to the bed as she hysterically pleaded with them that she was saving herself for marriage. But they weren't moved by the naked woman's pleas. One man ceremoniously draped a white sheet over the naked bed and then helped fasten her to the posts spread eagle while Rufus went to change.

Rufus dismissed the men as he came back wearing only an expensive white house robe. His eyes glittered as he examined her shrinking form, she could barely do more than struggle a bit and her face was a picture of abject misery.

"Your Master shall take your virginity as it should be" he said as he removed his robe and Elena blushed when she looked at a naked man for the first time in her life. She averted her eyes that he was already hard and ready to do as he'd told her.

"You can't" she shrieked as he covered her body with his own.

"Hush, it will only hurt for a second" he soothed her and stroked her breasts before resting his body on their silken curves.

"No" she cried out as her guided himself to her entrance and with a single thrust, tore through her hymen. He took her in his arms and took his time having his way with her.

"Such a fuss" he panted as he thrust and almost withdrew into her untried body, only to begin anew. She was as tight as anything and juicy as all hell and he was really enjoying fucking her struggling body. "Were you saving yourself for when Tseng married you? How romantic. But you're giving it to a much better man. Thank you for the gift, I gladly accept it" he taunted her and the mention of her intended's name made all the fight go out of her and she turned her head and wept as she lay silently under him in acceptance and prayed it would be over soon. Yet she was forced to cry out when an orgasm ripped through her as Rufus sought and found a certain spot in her to niggle at until he got what he wanted from her. Rufus was a cunning man and was determined she experience pleasure with each encounter. Her humiliation would be the key to her training that broke her. She was a prim young woman after all. "Culturally, Tseng can only marry a virgin and you no longer qualify" he cruelly taunted her as his softening prick remained buried in the broken woman. She started sobbing in a shattered way and the way she jerked excited him again. He had another delicious fuck with her before taking his well satisfied cock from her and she moaned as it was withdrawn from her aching pussy.

"Did you cum again? You'll learn to love your Master's dick" he promised her as she wept afterwards when he showed her the blood-stained sheet and told her he was keeping it as a souvenir. "One hole down; two more to go" he said with an evil smirk.

Elena was confined to a place room located off the main dungeon during the day and kept naked and told she would be allowed clothes every Tuesday. Rufus took her every meal and would eat with her and she would refuse to eat in her unhappy fate as he had tied her to bed at the end of each meal and had his way with her. She hated it when her treacherous body betrayed her by orgasming during each forced coupling. He would taunt her each time. Finally, she stopped refusing food and cheerless picked at it and knew what was coming afterwards.

Elena's cries were muffled a few weeks later when Rufus made her give him oral sex. She was completely inexperienced and sloppy but that pouting mouth felt good and he easily got off in her clinging silken interior and her muffled protests stimulated him to no end. "You're sloppy it felt good. We'll keep practicing today until you can take me down your throat. This is a caress I particularly enjoy and insist you learn" he said to the panting woman who wretched on the floor in front of him. She looked up at him and didn't try to move from the position he'd arranged her in on her knees and he saw knew her training had begun to sink in. He'd only had to flog her a bit to get her to understand not to move when he arranged her in position.

Elena cried out in relief as the enema rushed from her and then she was forced to hastily shower and dragged still wet to the spanking horse and arranged over it so her ass was high in the air. Rufus took his time lubing himself up and toyed with her dangling breasts as she cried out at the pain while he took her final cherry. He was in heaven at what a delicious ass fuck she gave him.

"It's Tuesday" he said handing her the clothing she always wore. She shivered just to look at it. It consisted of a full body corset that dug painfully into her skin. The old-fashioned dress had panniers on it that weighted down her hips and the dress itself was made of a stiff, scratchy fabric that was so heavy it barely allowed her to move. The ruff around her neck barely even allowed her to move her head.

"Can't I just remain naked?" She asked him and he smiled as that is what he was hoping she would say.

"I agree to that. Remember how you sniveled when I bared your tits? Look at you now" he said how she stood naked before him and it didn't bother her, she was used to being naked before him and his two assistants. The Elena she'd been would have died of shame but slowly her core personality was being eroded with each fresh corruption of her. Rufus congratulated himself with how successful her training was going. She even looked different as her hair lengthened.

He gave a dinner party that night for some people who were like-minded as him in their sexuality and Elena was mortified as she moved amongst them as she served them dinner. She was bare as the day she was born but didn't protest when Rufus sat her on his lap and fed her with his own fork from his plate. She didn't even protest as he groped her before his guests as they all praised him for having her.

However, she still angrily protested being taken each and every time by him. She wouldn't give in to sex unless he tied to the bed and forced her.

Yet her body seemed to have bloomed with constantly loving and her skin took on a glow that transformed her from a cute girl to a sexy desirable woman that made all men viewing her long to have her. Rufus was no exception as he pounded his lust between slim thighs into that glistening body and her body welcomed him when her protests didn't. Her orgasms when they shocked her were a thing of beauty and he owned each one.

"I'm getting sick of having to force you. You should be grateful I'm so gentle with you. There are Masters that aren't so kind" he said as she was forced into a short jacket and driven to a helicopter and transported to what would become her greatest humiliation yet. The place was little more than a shack but contained an office and nothing but a huge desk and a mattress on the floor. The rough men all looked at her when she was ordered to remove her jacket and shivered before them. "This is my woman. She's willful and obstinate and I need her cured of this. You all can have her in any way you like, condoms and lube have been provided and you must use them. Only _I_ am allowed to use her bareback. She's been well trained and is a delicious mover. She won't cost you anything. Just write your name on the list and what number you are so I can show her how many she's had once the week is through. She's going to be doing a three hour shift each day this week right here, tell your friends" Rufus explained.

"But" Elena tried to protest as she turned to run but found the door locked as she tried to wrench it open. She leaned against when she was dragged to the mattress.

Rufus looked up where she was sandwiched between two rough men and doubly impaled as she bobbed on them with each thrust, while another held her head pinched between his hands as she suckled him to the root.

"See what you did? You forced me to make you a whore. You wouldn't accept my loving and now, here you are being fucked in each hole by strangers. You and you, her hands are unoccupied" he ordered two onlookers and two hard dicks were shoved into her hands and she automatically began to caress them as she'd been taught.

"Forty-one men. That's a lot of men. To think you were a virgin when you first came to me. Now you're a whore" he told her when he showed her the list after her punishment week was up. She let out a shattered sob as she was forced to read aloud and count the names of so many man. She was covered with bruises from rough handling and her genitals ached and she reeked from being denied the right to properly clean herself.

"Are you ready to accept me as your Master? I might share you once in a while, but only with men who will treat you kindly" he told her. "Or is another week necessary?" He threatened her.

"No, please...Master. I'll be good" she pleaded with him and he picked her up and tenderly bathed her and held her while he took her home. Rufus picked her up bridal style and took her to his room and put her to bed. He had no problem with her after that as she sighed out how good it felt to be taken so gently. She started to fall for the handsome man and he got to work on her final transformation

"I love them" he said when he admired her newly pierced nipples with their silver rings. "They were so pretty before but now they're noticeably bigger" he enthused and she felt a flicker of happiness at how he looked at her.

He treated her to a spa day when he had discreet women flown in who pampered her and gave her a seaweed wrap and mineral bath that made her skin almost glisten. Her former shortly trimmed nails were painted and buffed into sleek oval and painted shocking pink and so were her pampered toenails. Then began the laborious laser treatments that went on once a week to remove all the hair from her body south of her eyebrows. The final transformation was when her former man's hair cut was trimmed to one length and cut into a flattering layer cut that fell just past her shoulders. Now she looked sleek, sexy and well-loved. She had taken a mother earth quality that made her nudity seem perfect for her. She was comfortable in her skin and loved how her Master admired her.

Now Slut stood before him, she answered only to that name and would do anything to please him and lived only for that. Any resistance she once had was gone and she was deeply in love with her master. "I'm well pleased with you and have a present for you" he said and she beamed when she opened up the gaily wrapped package and held up the white dog collar that "read property of Rufus Shinra". "Do you accept it?" He asked her.

"Yes Master, you've made me so happy. Please put it on this unworthy one" she requested and he locked it on with a flourish.

"I want to brand you too. That means that you'll be mine for life. I do plan to breed you at some point. Do you accept that too?" He demanded of her.

"Do it, brand my flesh. I'm yours because I love my Master" she said as madness glittered in her eyes.

Elena had ceased to exist a long time ago.

END FLASHBACK

"This is fucked up man. You have no right to do that to someone" Reno said leaping to his feet.

"Sit down" Rufus ordered him.

"Slut, sit on my lap" he ordered her and she did and curled into him, practically purring as he stroked her exposed body and toyed with her nipples. Everyone blushed as she moaned when he parted her legs as she sat with her back to his front. His one hand slipped down her body and caressed the bare mons of her vulva before slipping into her slit. It was obscene how nothing was hidden from view when his fingers pumped inside her drenching pussy while his thumb flicked her clit until it was visible to all. The men squirmed to try and mask their arousals as the scent of her arousal filled the room, it was more compelling than any enticing perfume. "This is my brand on her hip. I wanted it right beside her pussy to show her every part of her is mine" he explained to her former colleagues as he fingered the panting woman.

"I can't allow you to take Elena" Tseng said as he leapt to his feet.

He gasped when the tasers hit his chest and Rufus held out Elena's gun to her and she took it and trained it on the men.

"Too late. I already did" he said and Elena covered them while he instructed Tseng to be tied to his chair and she expertly tied the knots on the other two as Rufus held his own gun on their as they sullenly allowed themselves to be tied.

"Slut, join me" he said and Tseng was back to normal and forced to watch as Rufus claimed their former colleague on the conference table and they were uncomfortably aroused at how vocal she was as Rufus possessed her. She was draped over it on her back and the way her body surged as Rufus thrust into her was beyond arousing. Her final almost whine heralded her final orgasm and she wept words of love for him as she clung to him. "It's Slut's birthday today and I'm giving her a present and a chance to say goodbye to you all. She's carrying my baby. It's going to be announced that I married a highly reclusive woman that never will appear in public with me to explain our children. I guess they will be beautiful blondes that are highly trainable to raise for other masters and mistresses to be given to, to further my position. I can't actually marry Elena after she had so many men" he said in disgust and she hung her head in shame at this.

"You won't get away with this!" Reno said.

"The woman formerly known as Elena doesn't actually exist. The Turks saw to that. Your own fucked up way of rendering yourself as non-people sealed her fate. You serve only me and should you go to the authorities, you would have to admit who you all are. Should you try to retrieve her yourselves, you would have to go against me and I would have each one of you executed. You can't get her back and you know it. But she always wanted you Tseng, so she shall have you. Slut crawl to him, undo his pants and suck his cock" he ordered her.

Tseng watched in horror as Elena's pink body writhed towards him on her hands and knees as her breasts dangled invitingly. "Stop" he said as he struggled in his bonds as she undid his pants and fished his dick out with her soft hands. Her plump lips opened and Tseng couldn't repress his groans as she seemed to have no gag reflexes as she bobbed on his length in an expert way and easily took his throbbing dick down her clinging throat until her nose bumped his pubic hair each time.

"She's great at that. I taught that to her. You should have seen how sloppy she was before" Rufus proudly said to Tseng's gasps as Reno and Rude looked on in envy. Tseng brokenly cried out when he came years of pent up sperm into that clinging throat and Elena greedily swallowed every drop and licked her lips, she's long since acquired a taste for sperm. "Again Slut, you need to get him ready to fuck" he ordered her and with a mischievous look shot at Rufus, she did, glowing at his praises of how good she was being. "Oh did I mention she was a virgin when she came to me?" he taunted the proud man as he panted after his harsh orgasm. He looked nothing like the highly guarded man he normally was at that moment with his dick hanging out and his face sweaty and flushed.

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths when she positioned the shaft of Tseng's ivory hued cock to her visibly wet pussy after she's straddled his chair. With a single lunge, she impaled herself on it and the room resounded with pants and carnal moans as a very willing body coupled with an unwilling one.

Tseng tried to be still as she raped him but his body got into it as he pumped up into her tight, juicy pussy as she rode him like a bucking bronco. She was the wettest female he'd ever had and soon shot into her clinging walls and this set off an orgasm in her. Rufus got up and helped her up and Tseng moaned as his spent prick flopped from her to rest against his pant leg and leave a slime trail there. Rufus helped clean her with wipes he'd brought with him and put her coat back on. "Did you enjoy your time with that man you love?" He asked her.

"He was okay but I love only my Master" she told Rufus, having only eyes for him.

"Let's go home. Unless you want either of that other two?" he asked her and she shook her head at this.

"No, just you" she said to him.

"Bye men, you're Turks. You'll get out of those knots soon. Say bye to your former work colleagues, they are all that remains of your former life" he said and she did with little interest.

Rufus smiled at that expression on their faces, he knew they could do nothing. He would come go home to his mansion each night to find Elena naked and ready for him, she never tried to leave and didn't want to. She lived only to serve him, only in a different way than before when she was frustrated virgin Turk hopeless in love and devoted to a man who didn't want her. Rufus had transformed her and made her beautiful and loved her and she worshipped her Master.

Elena was gone.


End file.
